


Леди

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019, GrafEnone



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone





	Леди

— Как ты, Энжел, уже привыкла к дому? — раздался спокойный негромкий голос из-за спины.

Энжел встрепенулась, подскочила на месте, и Леди, смешливо фыркнув, улыбнулась ей.

— Мисс Леди, — начала Энжел, но Леди качнула головой и подошла ближе.

— Зови меня Леди, Энжел. Только Трасти называет меня мисс, — она прелестно хихикнула, и ее уши дернулись. 

Шерсть у нее была очаровательная: гладкая, блестящая. Ясные глаза блестели здравым задором и любопытством, а движения были плавными и спокойными, полными грации. Глядя на нее, совсем легко было поверить, что Бродяга отказался от дикой свободы и права творить что вздумается. Ради такой красоты можно от чего угодно отказаться.

Энжел потупила взгляд, уставилась на свои лапы.

— Да, все хорошо.

Леди тихонько вздохнула, шагнула ближе, но не навязчиво, очень осторожно. Потянулась вперед, посмотрел на Энжел очень-очень внимательно.

— Мы все волнуемся за тебя, Энжел. Нам всем хочется, чтобы ты была счастлива здесь.

— Я счастлива!.. — вскинулась Энжел и завороженно засмотрелась на доброе понимающее выражение глаз Леди.

— Правда?

...Энжел понимала Бродягу, но вот что сама Леди в нем нашла — в обманщике и балагуре с улицы, у которого за душой ничего, кроме уличной грязи, и нет? Как они вообще могли встретиться, подружиться, полюбить друг друга? Это было почти нелепо: при всей своей искренности Бродяга едва ли мог полностью понять, насколько ему повезло. Просто потому что был дворовым простаком. И Леди не могла получить большего, чем то немногое, что он мог ей дать, — а она заслуживала большего.

— Правда, — замявшись, ответила Энжел, отводя взгляд, — просто...

Леди кивнула в желании подбодрить. 

— Что такое, Энжел?

— Я просто... не привыкла.

Леди улыбнулась:

— Тогда ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной. 

Энжел сглотнула. Леди была все-таки очень породистой, очень красивой. 

Кто здесь и был настоящим ангелом, так это она.


End file.
